October Adams
"Guardians, Rise Up! Pink Guardian!" ''-- October Adams'' Backstory October Adams is the first born child of a deceased, unnamed father and the daughter of the Roman goddess of the love and beauty, Venus. She is the older step-sister of Rhydian 'Ryder' Adams, though she was unaware she was only partially related to him for quite a while, despite their almost polar look differences. Due to the deaths of their parents, she was emancipated and became Ryder's legal guardian when she was about 16, and has been acting as his parental figure ever since. Ranger Life See episodes. Personality October is extremely smart, kind, and selfless. Often being described as the 'mom' of her friend group, she tends to be responsible and overprotective of those she cares about and always tries her hardest to help others, even if she's not close to them. She's highly loyal, but independent, not liking it when anyone try to get involved in her problems, even though she loves helping others get through their own problems. Very altruistic, she always tries to put the needs of others in front of her own, and has said to simply enjoy the experience of helping people rather than expect something in return. While she's confident in herself and others, she tends to feel an intense need to help others, or else she doesn't feel satisfied with herself. October has said to have been rebellious, lazy, and irresponsible in the past and felt very alone, until she changed to suit the way her life had become, which she thinks was a blessing in disguise and feels better about herself than she ever has before. Powers Because October is a demigod, she has a few special abilities. * Power Sensing: October has the ability to sense powers on other beings. * Pheromone Manipulation: She can generate and control pheromones which may have various effects. * Compulsion: She can control others with her words, and even her mind if she gets strong enough. * Biological Manipulation: She can control all aspects of a living creature's biological make-up. This includes, but is not limited to, genetic alterations, physical distortion/augmentations, healing, and biological functions. * Empathy: She has the ability to read or sense the emotions and/or control the emotions or feelings of others When Bellona gave her a new power coin, October gained a new ability. * Superhuman Strength/Agility: October has a level of strength that is much higher than any person, as well as the ability to react faster than a normal human and to possess greater flexibility and with higher/farther jumping capacity. Trivia * October and Aiden are the main romantic coupling in the story. * She and Ryder are the only pair of siblings on the Guardians of the Galaxy team. ** Other teams with siblings include: Spencer and Reese Morgan from Dino Squad, the Taylor siblings from Data Surge, Joey Dixon and Tony Wright from Emergency Responders, April and Austin Darby from Rainbow Fighters, Patrick and Brayden Fitz from Energy Warriors, and the Jones siblings from Mythic Destinies. ** While they are the only siblings on the team, they are not the only family members as Rosemary and Grayson Diamond are cousins. * October has the most in depth friendships in the story, showing a closenss with every single of the rangers on the team, while not all of the others are shown alone or display a closeness outside of the average friendship. ** She is particularly good friends with Mari, Alice, Bella, and Grayson. ** October is very close to Ryder and Aiden, but since they are her family and significant other, they don't count towards a friendship couple. * While not the oldest ranger, she is considered the most mature out of the rangers. * She was the first character created for this series, and one of the only characters created in the original plan to remain. ** Her original character was supposed to be the younger sister of Ryder, rather than the older, and was supposed to have a completely different personality. She was also supposed to be the blue ranger, instead of the pink. Despite this, she was always supposed to be in a relationship with Aiden. ** The other original characters to remain are Aiden, Ryder, and Mari. Luca was created, though was completely different, had a different portrayal actor, and different name, so he doesn't count. * She is the first pink ranger to be the second in the command on the team in the Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley universe. * TBA